Harry Potter meet the Alchemists
by Life's Not Fair
Summary: A whole new out look on the books as Alchemy comes into play. With a military man teaching, there is no way school will be dull this year or thoses to come.
1. Magic isn't Real!

**Hi, I'm Life's Not Fair, anyways, this is a harry potter Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. Years one-six/seven will be written  
**

I stared disbelieving at first at what my dad had in his hand. That letter couldn't be real.

Hi, I'm Edlin Mustang. Daughter of the famous Flame Alchemist of the state. Current Fuhrer. I have his black hair but my momma's(Riza Hawkeye) brown eyes. My best friend lives next door. His name is Maes Elric. Son of the state alchemist, Fullmetal Edward Elric and mechanic Whinry Rockbell.

"Daddy what is that?" I asked, confused as to why he looked ready to burn the letter. Maybe he'll allow me to transmute it! "Can I use it if it's not important?"

"Edlin, go get your mother..."

"But-" He shot me a look that said no buts. Man, I hate being eleven! "Okay." I ran into the kitchen. "Momma, daddy needs to speak to you. Its about a letter that has my name on it." My mother froze with a spoon in her hand.

"Edlin, go play with Maes." I nodded, and went next door. Just as I went to knock, it opened.

Golden brown eyes met mine. I smiled. "Oh, hi Eddy, whats up? We're kinda going leaving." He said, and my smile slipped from my face.

"But momma told me to come over. Her and daddy are talking about something important. I got a letter today, and daddy won't let me read it!" Just then Edward walked out. "Uncle Ed, make daddy tell me what the letter is about!" He sighed, and, after telling Whinry they'd be back before she knew it, we went to my house.

"Damn it Roy! She got one, didn't she?" He asked, walking right in. "Just let her go, remember that I'm going to teach Alchemy, years one to seven." My dad sighed and handed the letter to me.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Hedmaster: Albus Dumbledor  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizardry)

Dear Ms. Mustang  
We are pleased to imform you  
that you have been accepted at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry. Please find enclosed  
a list of all necessary books and  
equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We  
await you owl by no later than July 31.

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress.

I blinked as I re-read the whole letter twice. I looked up at my dad with a frown. "Magic isn't real! Those who claim to be magic are people who use Alchemy that are frauds!"

"Alchemy is like a magical form of science. Only, it is something non-magic people can learn. Like Uncle Al." Uncle Ed said, sighing. I nodded. "We'll take her with us, Roy."

"Fine, just get her back in one piece." I rolled my eyes.

When we got to a train station, I raised an eye brow. "Uncle Ed?"

"The train we are taking will take about an hour and a half to get there." I nodded and we walked in. Uncle Ed led us to a train stop that looked deserted until we walked pass the flier.

Uncle Ed was right, the ride was short, but then he told us, we would not be going back until Christmas. I groaned, feeling bad. I hadn't told mommy bye yet! I barely paid my friend any of my attention, so he gave up.

We reached a place called the Leaky Cauldron. We walked in to see people walking up to a big guy and a boy our age. I frowned, took out a piece of chalk, and transmuted a wall to separate them. The boy had looked panicked for a minute.

He locked eyes with me and I smiled, walking over. "You okay? You looked overwhelmed." We shook hands.

"Hello Hagrid, I trust you are well." Uncle said.

"Oh, Professor Elric!" The big man said. I felt shorter then normal again. "Harry, this is your Alchemy Teacher, Edward Elric, his son, Maes, and...is that the little Mus-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU CAN SQUASH LIKE A BUG, YOU GIANT!" I yelled, getting ready to pounce. Uncle Ed held me back.

"Yes, she is Roy's, but sadly she has a problem with her height. I don't blame her." The giant nodded with a chuckle. "We should get going." He clapped his hands together, and away the wall went. People looked shocked. "What? Didn't you take Alchemy?" He dragged us to a back room with the big guy and the kid. I felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry! I'm Edlin!" I said, smiling. "You are?"

"Harry Potter." My 'uncle''s head snapped to meet those green eyes.

"You're Potter?" The kid nodded. "Well just to warn you, do not call me Professor Elric, its Professor Ed, Edward, okay?"

"Um, sure, I think." We walked to a bank, and waited for the two to come out. Seems like things would be charged to Uncle's account again.

"So Harry, you're the boy who lived, right?" I whacked Maes on the head. He grumbled, glaring back. "What was that for!" Then he got a look about him. "Oh, OH! You just realized where I was last year, huh?" I froze.

"You were at this school?" I asked, my heart sinking. Maes is one year older, it shouldn't be surprising. He nodded, and I looked down, hurt. "You never once wrote. I was so scared! Of course I was in Xing at the friggen time!"

"Xing?" Harry asked, confused.

"Part of our world, we live in Central Amestris." Uncle Ed explained, I looked around. "Okay, supply list out!" I did as told, and looked at the list of books.

"Hey dad/Uncle Ed?" Maes and I asked in sync.

"Yes?" He looked at our list and chuckled. "I'm going to supply the text, guys." I sighed. "You won't be needing the class much, will you, Edlin. You as well, Maes. Sadly it is required." I groaned.

"But I'm even better then Maes!" I pouted, looking down.

"Um, whats Alchemy?" I smiled and looked at Harry.

"Only the best science ever! But Harry, in seven year, no doubt, there will be a thing called human transmutation. Don't try using it." Maes said sternly. "I know what happened, but you can't bring the dead back once they pass on." What had Harry gone through?

"Um, okay...?" I nodded. We got our books and other things, and were now headed to get our robes. As I was getting measured, a blond kid walked in. He was complaining to his mom about something. I grumbled, shaking my head.

"My, you're a bit small for..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU HAG!" I screamed, causing her to wince.

"She's...vertically challenged." Uncle Ed said, sighing.

"I am not, Edward." I snapped, "say something like that again, and I'll start calling you Professor Elric, old man!" He glared and raised his hands menacingly. "You wouldn't dare! You touch me with alchemy, my dad kills you!" I saw the blond family staring at us as Maes shook his head. I got down, and took out my pen, drawing a Flame Transmutation circle on the back of my hand.

"Okay, okay calm down! No need to burn the shop down!" We got our things and headed for Harry and my wands. It took a long time to get his wand. Turns out its twin gave him the scar. But it took a longer time for me.

"Yew and Dragon heartstring?" Nope. And this happened seventeen times before..."Rosewood. Chimera Scale and Unicorn Tail. Two powerful properties. You young lady are pure of heart, and will get far in this world." I saw Uncle Ed shaking.

"Chimera?"

"Normal bred, not the kind that are made your way." Uncle Ed, Maes and I relaxed. There was a tap on the window, and we turned to see Hagrid holding two things. A owl in a cage, and a cat carrier.

"Edlin, Harry, Happy birthday!" I stared, wide eyed. I looked at my uncle.

"What, its your eleven birthday!" I sighed and we walked out. Harry named the owl Hedwig, and I named the 'American shorthair' Shade, seeing as he was pure black with bright green eyes. He didn't like either Elric or Harry. Once back at the leaky cauldron, Harry demanded to know who killed his parents.

"His name was V-...His name was V-...I can't say the name."

"His name was Voldemort." Uncle Ed said from his position. He was leaning back on the chair, a book over his face. I read the cover and gasped, yanking it away.

"EDWARD! I cannot believe you are reading this!" Since the transmutation circle was still on my hand I snapped my finger and it burst into flames. "You of all people!" He rolled his eyes.

The next few days passed and then it was the 1st. We got to the platform, seeing Harry again, after a red head. I walked through and spotted Harry. "Harry!" He looked back and smiled as I walked up to him.

"Edlin! I'm so glad to see a familiar face!" I nodded, and boarded the train with him and the Elrics. We found an empty compartment. It was about ten minutes later when the door opened.

"Excuse me, everywhere else is full..." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on in, Weasley." My best friend sneered. I kicked him in the shin. "What was that for!" Shade was hissing from my lap as Ron sat down beside Maes. Maybe my cat hates guys.

"For being impolite." Edward said.

"Bloody hell, your the fullmetal alchemist, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Edward Elric and he is your professor! Who are you, anyways?" He blushed.

"Ron Weasley. You are?"

"Edlin Mustang. That is Maes Elric, Edward's son, and the dark haired boy is Harry Potter."

"So do you really...do you really have it?"

"Have what?"

"He's talking about your scar." I frowned at Maes. "So, Weasel, coming over to the dark side this year, or are you going to be like the rest?" I stood up and slapped my friend in the face.

"You have no right to disrespect him Maes!" I glared daggers at him. His hand rested on his cheek.

"Oh, I get it now!" Ron's voice was nastier then Maes' had been. "You're a Slytherin." My blood ran cold. I looked at my friend.

"So what? I'm still a nice person! I'd give my life for that girl, right there!" He snapped back, pointing to me. "I was placed in that house for my cunning! If I'd known how crude all of them were, do you think I'd want it? Damn it, all you Weasleys are the same."

I sat beside Maes, holding his hand as the trolly lady poked her head in. "Anything from the trolly dears?" Edward took out his watch.

"Four of everything." She nodded, speechless as she gave the food. "Thank you." And she left. "Well, there is something for everyone." I picked up a chocolate frog, frowning.

"This isn't a real frog is it?" Maes snorted.

"I asked the same thing last year. Its just enchanted chocolate, but be ready to grab it, they like to jump." I opened it, my hand catching the thing out of pure reflex. I ate it as I looked at the card. "Who'd you get?"

"Jacunda Skyes..." He sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I was hoping you'd gotten Mungo Bonham." He mumbled.

"The bloke who founded St. Mungo's?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes at that.

"No his brother." I looked at my friend, "and really? You're still into healing?" He gave me a toothy grin.

"I guess you're okay for a Slytherin." I smiled at Ron. "So any of you do magic yet?" Edward narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Some, all the stuff you get to learn this year." Suddenly he pointed his wand at Harry as a brown haired girl stopped at the door.

"Excuse me, but has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevile lost his." We shook our heads. She saw Maes' wand. "Oh, you're doing magic?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oculus Repairus." I blinked as Harry's glasses fixed themselves and frown.

"You're good."

"Well, I am a second year." Her mouth hung open for a minute before closing.

"Oh, well you best get into your robes, everyone else is." So we got changed, and I stared at the green and silver tie on my best friend.

"Edlin." He said sternly. I looked at his face. "If anyone picks on you, tell me or dad. If it's the Slytherins, I'm having Roy call war for discrimiation." I stiffened.

"You will not Maes Hughes Elric!" I hissed.

"Okay, maybe not, but it's a threat to them." I nodded, and leaned my head on his shoulder. Just as I did, the train rolled to a stop. I placed Shade in his carrier.

"Now you behave, Shade." I told him sternly. We left the train.

"First years, this way!" An all to familiar voice boomed. Harry and I walked up grinning. "Hello Harry, Edlin." We smiled as Ron whispered a soft blimey. After a few more minutes we were crowded by the lake. "Right, three to a boat!" Harry, Ron, and I got into the same one, me clutching onto Harry with a death grip.

"You won't let me fall, right?" He nodded. "Good, because I sink like a rock."

"Why?"

"I work with fire, so I'm useless in the water."

"But you made..."

"I know other stuff, but when I get wet, I can't use flames." He nodded, sighing. We got out on the other side without incident. I relaxed. We got up into the castle and a lady, no the dupty Headmistress, Mcgonagall. She went through the whole house speech and left.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train." A boy said, walking up to Harry. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He held out his hand. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"And he's Harry Potter." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't ask you, you filthy mudblood." He snapped, making Harry glare and bring a pierce to my heart.

"Watch it boy, my father is the ruler of a whole country, and my godfather teaches here." I snapped. "By the way, it's Mustang, Edlin Mustang." A thoat was cleared and we were led in I was the first to go up.

"Mustang, Edlin." The hall went dead silent as I walked up and the hat rested on my head.

'Smart, very smart.' I jumped and then narrowed my eyes. A bonded soul? 'I have a feeling that you would do well in Ravenclaw, but your kindness and bravery overrule that. Right then, "Griffendor!" I got up, shot Maes a looked of sadness and sat down at my table next to twin red heads.

"You're related to Ron, right?" They nodded, smirking. "If you're planning to prank me, don't because I will transmute you into..."

"That's an Alchemy term!" Another red head hissed.

"I know you idiot! Roy Mustang, flame alchemist, Artemsis' current Fuhrer's daughter. Child Prodigy. I'm past even you in alchemy. If class wasn't required, I wouldn't take it." I sighed. "Then again, it'll be fun with Edward teaching it! I wonder what he has planned for the first lesson..."

"You know him?" I snorted.

"He's my godfather and the father of my best friend and biggest jerk alive, Maes." With that the three stiffened as Ron sat beside me.

"Edlin, I think you should tell Maes what Malfoy did." He said. "He has no right to call you what he did."

"Ron, I can't go running to him with every problem. I can handle Malfoy myself. I've dealt with worse them him! I survived teacher Izumi after all." I said, mumbling.

"What are you going to do to him?" I smirked as Harry joined us. I stood after we were told to tuck in, and went to Edward.

"Uncle-Professor Elric, may I talk to you for a minute." He nodded and stood. We went to the trophy room. "Can I demostrate for the class tomorrow? And who does my house have it with?"

"Slytherins and I guess." I smirked. "You're going to scare someone." I gave him an innocent look and went back to the feast. Percy was frowning.

"What? I have a right going to my godfather with my problems!" Harry nodded in agreement. We ate, talking about random things until I was asked by the twins by why I learned Alchemy.

"Because daddy loves it! Plus, fire Alchemy is flashy!" I let out a yawn then. "When do we go to bed?" Just as I said that, Professor Dumbledor stood up, giving rules and what not. Then we were dismissed. We reached a fat lady picture after learning the stair moved.

"Vires in Numris." I blinked at the dead language.

"Latin?" He nodded and we went through rooms and curfew. I went to bed and slept soundlessly. When I woke up, I got dressed and walked down to see the girl from the train ride.

"Hello Edlin. Sorry I forgot to mention my name. I'm Hermione Granger." I smiled, nodding. We went to breakfast, forgetting the boys. We reached the great hall and just as we sat down, I caught the eyes of Maes. Beside him was Hedwig. Harry didn't...and here he comes.

"What did he say to you, Edlin?"

"Drop it, Maes." I saw Hermione shift. "Maes, this is Hermione, the girl from the train." Her eyes shifted to her plate.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. Now tell me what he..."

"He called her a mudblood." His eyes turned to a murky brown.

"Maes, don't. I'm going to scare the whole class today as it is. Don't scar the boy before I get my way!" He nodded.

Two hours of potions later, and Slytherin losing fifty points, we got to Edward's class. I went to the front with him. The class sat down as I started to draw the transmutation circle I'd be using on the board. People were whispering. I grabbed my glaves from Edward and faced the class with a nasty smirk.

"What is the mudblood doing?" I looked at Malfoy, full glare, raised my hand, and snapped. Flames shot out at him, stopping mere cenimeters from his face.

"That was just a taste of what I can do, Malfoy." I said with a smirk. "And you'll never be able to do it, because you have to study like a muggle to learn." He glared at me.

"And, why, pray tell is that?" Edward asked, not looking up from his work.

"Because he won't put time into studying the periodic table." I smirked. "But mainly because he won't know what one for all and all for one is." I looked around the class. "I highly doubt any of this class will pass this year. Our laws and taboos are too great for them." With that I sighed out, "anyone want to try and guess what the riddle means?" Harry's hand shot up. "Well, write it down!" I looked over his shoulder.

One is me and all is the world,  
things in life happen for a reason  
one human can't change that. We are not 'god'.

I snickered. "Looks like you got it Potter." I saw Hermione frown. "Don't worry Hermione. Most people don't understand. It took me a month on a island, alone, to get it, all the while being attacked." She nodded.

"Can we please get on with the lesson!" Ron groaned. I sighed.

"Hey Professor, can I take over for today? Like completely?" He nodded, not looking up. I went back to the board and wrote down the words: Equivalent Exchange. "Has anyone heard of this?" The Malfoy kid raised his hand. "Well?"

"To gain something, something of equal value must be lost." I stared at him in shock. "What?"

"How the hell did you know that?"

"My dad mentioned it once." I sighed.

"Okay, anyways, there are three stages. Comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction." As I readied myself to say more, Edward stood and handed out booklets, skipping me. Then class was dismissed for lunch. I stayed behind.

"How'd I do?"

"Rushed, but okay." I nodded, sulking. "You're only eleven." Another nod. "Lets get some lunch." Just as we walked out there was a flash of blue light and a girlish scream. We race to find Malfoy hanging upside down from a hand, and Maes cracking his knuckles.

"I heard from a little birdy that you insulted my best friend Malfoy." Another step closer, another crack of a knuckle. "No one insults an Elric or Mustang and goes unpunished." He hissed. Malfoy looked ready to pee in his pants. I let out a laugh, but Edward didn't think it was funny.

"Maes Hughes Elric!" Hands clapped together and the blond dropped to the stone floor ungracefully. "Twenty points from Slytherin for threatening another student. If I catch it again, I am sending you home! Do you understand me young man?" Maes mumbled a yes. "What? I didn't catch that!"

"Yes father." I snickered, but stopped when the glare was turned on me. I smiled innocently, still laughing on the inside. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" I glared back at him. "Now, get to lunch!" Maes grabbed my elbow and we made a mad dash for it. He walked me to my table, then went to his.

I heard the whispering and tried to ignore it until Pansy's voice lifted. "I mean what does she have that makes her special? And taking over Professor Elric's class, she's an attention grabbing..."

"Ten points from Slytherin!" An enrage Professor Snape hissed when he walked pass her. "For disrespecting a fellow classmate." I smirked, looking at my BTL sandwich, taking a bite.

"We don't know how-"  
"You got Snape to be-"  
"So ruthless to his own-"  
"House!" I jumped, looking at Fred and George. I smirked, pulling out my pocket watch and saw their eyes brighten. "You're a-"  
"State Alchemist?"

"Nope, my dad is the Fuhrer of Artemsis." I snickered. "Ah the feeling of respect!" I started to laugh before a note hit my head. I unfolded it and frowned.

Meet me outside  
before dinner tonight  
-Maes

Of course, to everyone else it said:

I'm looking forward  
to meeting up with  
again after a year  
my long lost 'friend.

It was really long, but it's how we figured out to get away from our families without them knowing where we were going. Secret 'love' letters. I felt the paper be ripped from my hands as the twins looked over it. They snickered.

"Ah, does the eleven year old have someone they luuuvvve?" I faked a blush.

"Fredgeorgegiveitback! Uncleedwardcannotseeit! Pleasegiveitback, anddon'ttellasoul!"

"And what is-"  
"A little pipsqueak-"  
"Like yourself going-"  
"To do about it?" I slipped on a glove and Hermione shot me a look. I snapped my fingers and the paper burst into flames. "Wah..?"

"Think about this boys, my father is the Flame Alchemist, my godfather is the Fullmetal Alchemist. I also studied under a woman who is even better then them combined. I am the best there has been since her, except I'm not stupid enough to try and achieve what they have." I mumbled.

"Oh?"  
"And pray tell-"  
"What is it that you speak of?" I shot them a glare, standing up, walked over to Maes, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him away from the growling classmate.

"Ow, ow, ow! Edlin let go of my ear you freakishly short midget!" My figers tightened, and we reached the Tansfiguration room, and I let go.

"What the hell? I thought I told you to use the other form when writing to me, Elric!" He smirked.

"And miss out on you reacting like you did? Dad was laughing so hard I thought he would die!" I turned red just as Harry and Ron walked up. "I need to get to class, see ya!" And he was off. I tried to calm down as they teased me about lunch. We were let in and soon that class was over. I would have been in the green house, but I ended up being sent to the hospital wing. After all no one insults my friends and gets away with it...even if that means breaking my wrist.

When dinner came around, I stormed up to Maes yet again. He visibly pale. "Maes Hughes Elric! That is the last time you will stand up for me!" I felt people, teachers included, staring. "It is not worth it!" His eyes flashed dangerously as he stood. "It's not worth it! I'm not worth it."

"Edlin Elysia Mustang!" I winced back. He looked at his dad who nodded, then dragged me out side. "Never say that again! You're my best friend who I'd give my life for! You are worth it!" My eyes trained to the ground. "Come on, lets spar." It was about ten minutes later when Edward, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall walked out just as I swiped his feet from beneath him.

"Ms Mustang!" I jumped, looking at the crowd, frowning.

"Professor McGonagall?" I was breathing hard as I pulled my partner up.

"What is the meaning of this?" I blinked for a minute before it hit. She thought we'd been really fighting. That sent me into a fit of giggles. "I hardly..."

"We were sparring, you know like dueling, just without our wands or alchemy." I let out more giggles. "Trust me, if I don't get to spar at least five times a week, lets just say the annoyance that happened in your class will worsen. Maes and I were trained like this."

"She's telling the truth." I shot the other Elric a look.

"And pray tell why you thought my reaction earlier was funny!" I snapped at him.

"Because I know for a fact that you weren't faking that blush, just lying to yourself and everyone around you." I felt the heat rush to my face as I growled. "Sorry little girl, I can't spar with you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE?"

"He did't say that." Professor Snape snapped. I felt heat rush to my face in anger.

"Be thankful my father would never court martial you, Edward Elric." With that I left for the common room. Shade greeted me by rubbing against my feet. Hermione walked up, tilting her head.

"What is your relation to Maes? You act more like your like each other then you're friends." I felt my face heat up.

"I would never feel that way for my best friend!"

"Then why are-"  
"You blushing, girly?" I looked at the twins.

"Be thankful I don't have a pen or my gloves Weasley brats!" I went to go upstairs to my dorm. "Oh, by the way third years are having a test tomorrow. Should have asked Edward what it was on. He did however, say that if someone failed, they'd have to rewrite his whole course." With that I skipped into my room, snickering.

I was the only one in there other then Shade. I pulled out the pocket watch again. Inside was a picture of my family and the Elrics, and Pinkaco. Also Armstrong and Havoc. I smiled and looked at the time. Groaning I got changed, a scar coming visable as the door opened. I heard a gasp and faced Hermione with a frown.

"What happened? That thing is huge!" I looked away.

"Never take on someone five times the skill of you, okay?" I pulled on my tank-top and fleece pants. I walked down the stairs just as the portrait hole opened. I pulled out my essay Snape had assigned and felt someone sit beside me on the couch.

"So, Ms Professor Elric's goddaughter." I looked to see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "What are his plans this year to teach?" I snorted, going back to my work.

"All I know is he has to work different then he taught me. If it had been daddy, I could tell you...oh no, I need to write to them soon! I wouldn't be surprised if momma has shot daddy at least four times." Dean snickered.

"By a gun" I thought your dad was the flame alchemist, couldn't he destroy them before..."

"And trust the woman that has a key to every room you go into? Even daddy doesn't have a death wish that big!" I shivered. "Momma is deadly with a gun. I've seen her kill before." Seamus looked confused. "My parents are muggles." He nodded then it hit.

"But you said your dad could use alchemy!"

"Its a science, not a magic!" I sighed after hissing this. My shoulder started to ache. "Excuse me, I need to go see Poppy." I walked out and to the infirmary. "Madam Promfy?" The medical witch walked out of her office as I rubbed my shoulder. "My shoulder is hurting." She took a look and gasped. "What?"

"That's a transmutation circle." She whispered.

"Don't try to activate it what ever you do!" I jumped, looking to see Maes panting in the door way, holding his right hip in both hands. We both let out a hiss of pain as they throbbed in sync. "I'm going to go tell dad, get the pain medicine Eddy!" I nodded, biting my lip. Poppy gave me the potion and I raced out and bumped into Professor Snape on the way, right out side of the Hospital Wing.

"Ms Mustang what are you doing..."

"I'm sorry, no time to explain! Trouble!" I ran pass him and got to my godfather's office. "Uncle Ed!"

"I know!" I gave Maes his half of the medicine and took mine. The pain dulled away. I rubbed my shoulder, thinking of what was happening to us.

This only happens with the philosopher's stone is near by. Because of our families' connections to the stone. Its the price my family had paid to save our home. We are to destroy all the stones, or suffer greatly. Why a stone was in this school, I don't know, but I will find out.

I stood up. "We need to talk to the headmaster."

"We can't bring outsiders into this."

"But Edward, what if the Headmaster is the one who made the stone?" Edward froze.

"Common rooms, both of you." Just as I opened the door, Professor Snape had his hand raised to knock. "Professor Snape, will you esscort these two to their dorms? I have things to take care of."

"Of course, Professor Elric." That night, I knew I wasn't going to sleep well, at all.

**Well? please tell me what you think**


	2. Dealing with Malfoy

**I'm back! I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist**

Just as I had thought, I didn't sleep well. On the way to the Common room, Professor Snape wouldn't stop questioning us until I threatened to notify my father. Hermione was like a mother hen, worried about what had happened. Then my pain came back tenfold in the middle of the night. It wasn't a great night.

"Will you shut up!" I yelled at the older students as they fought over who would be the new seeker. "I know Quidditch is important to you all, but some of us don't care!" Hermione giggled and I glared at her. "I'm headed to charms." It took me seconds to get to the wing the classroom was in. After charms I'd have defense against the dark arts. After that, flying lessons and Alchemy. We'll have that class everyday it seems.

"Ah, Ms. Mustang, you're early!" The small professor squeaked.

"Yeah, the students in the Great Hall were giving me a headache." He chuckled and I helped him set up for class. "We're learning the levitating charm today, right?"

"Very smart." About ten minutes later, everyone was in their seats, Hermione and I in front of Harry and Ron. After many failed attempts I rolled my eyes at them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather before me and Hermione started to float. We shared cheeky grins.

"Look here, Ms. Mustang and Granger have done it!" I blushed, ears turning red. I sank into my seat. We got released a few minutes later and were off to DADA. Once in the room, I notice Harry grab his forehead.

"Harry? Are you okay?" He nodded and we got to work. After a good hour and a half we got out. "Harry?" The boy was little bit pale.

"I'm fine Edlin."

"Okay." We got out on the field and Madam Hooch walked up. I barely paid her told us to call our brooms up. "Up!" I said, and it shot into my hand at the same time as Harry's. I rolled my eyes. I mean, come on, brooms? How stereotypical can you get? We were told to gently kick off the ground and Nevile's broom went berserk. He ended up with a broken wrist, and dropping his Remembrall(**Thanks Hina Kita for the spelling tip**) his grandmother had just gave him. Malfoy picked it up.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, I don't think I will. I'll leave it some place for dimwit to find it. How about the roof Potter?" Malfoy got on his broom and Harry went to follow.

"Harry you idiot! You'll get expelled! And you don't even know how to fly!" Hermione protested. I shook my head as the boy chased after Malfoy.

"It's his head Hermione." I sighed, walking over to a wall and watched the scene unfold. As soon as he landed, people cheered. I was the only one to see McGonagall walk up.

"Potter! Come with me." Once they were gone, we were sent to lunch. I sat picking my food as I glared at Malfoy, itching to transmute him into a toad so he couldn't get turned back.

"It's not worth it, Edlin." Ron said. Just then Harry walked up, dumbstruck. "Well? Are you being sent..."

"I made the house team." My fork fell from my hand.

"What? Are you serious? She placed you on the team instead of giving you detention? That is ridiculous!" I said, gaping at him. He shrugged.

"You're like, the youngest seeker-"

"In a century. I know."

"It's in your blood you know." Hermione said. I tilted my head. "Come with me." She lead us to the trophy room. There was a picture of our house team ages ago. Hermione pointed to a boy. I looked at the plaque.

"James Potter."

"Blimey, your dad was a seeker too? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked, gobsmacked.

"I didn't know." I nodded, then I spotted something else. The Ravenclaw team had a familiar face. "Hey, Edlin, you okay?"

"My dad was the keeper of Ravenclaw!" I pointed him out. "That's impossible! I knew something was off with that hat! He said I would make a great Ravenclaw! No wonder!"

"Well, we need to get to class." We reached my godfather's room. I walked in and basically collapsed into my seat beside Hermione.

"Hey, I'm not a muggle born then!" I said, causing Malfoy to laugh.

"Both of your parents are..."

"My father was keeper for Ravenclaw, Malfoy."

"Quiet!" I looked at Edward. He handed me a stack of sheets. "I have a word search for you. After you finish with that, look up each word and write the definition. Begin." I looked at the sheet and found all the words and wrote down the definitions for them. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I kept going back to how my dad was a Wizard. It was impossible! He never told me he could do magic! Or did he think I wouldn't be a witch. That has to be it.

"Professor Elric, Mustang is asleep!" Malfoy's annoying voice came.

"I am not, you dope!" I said, looking at him. "It's called thinking. Besides, even if I was asleep, I'm finished. I'd rather practice my alchemy then write it now." My godfather sighed.

"Let me double check the work you've done." I handed it over. "Nicely done, and you've improved your handwriting." I glared at him. He gave it back. "Oh, and be ready for the test Monday, Edlin." I stiffened.

"NO NO NO! She's coming here? Monday? NO!" The others looked at me in confusion. "Please no!"

"Sorry Edlin, and I have a assessment the same day, so you're not alone." I groaned, head hitting the desk. The class ended and many kids walked up to me, asking what that was about. I made it to the library where I was left alone. I went to the science section and found a few books on Alchemy. I frowned at how many were wrong.

"Ms!" I asked, walking up to the lady at the desk. "Can you tell me why you have these books when everything they mention is false about Alchemy?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Those theories are very much correct..." I pulled out my pocket watch.

"No their not. Everything in them is a bunch of bull-crap! There is nothing on equivalent exchange or that turning metals into gold is forbidden, or anything like that!" She frowned.

"I'm sorry, but only the headmaster can take those out." I groaned and headed out, passed Hermione, and made my way to the great lake. I may not swim, but I love the looks of water. I sat there for a while when two hands covered my eyes.

"Hey Maes." The hands removed themselves as he plopped beside me. "How has your day been?"

"Crappy, yours?"

"Same. Got into a fight with Madam Pince." He chuckled. "I can't wait until this day ends. I just want sleep! No correction, I want to plan my father's slow and painful death! Did you know he was a wizard? He never told me! I found out in the Trophy room!" He nodded. "You knew?"

"Yeah, but I told him I wouldn't tell you. He said he never wanted you to come here. Not after his years here during Voldemort." I sighed. "You should head to class. You have History of Magic now, right?" My eyes widened as I shot to the class room, barely making it. Hermione shot me a look.

"Sorry, I had to pull my thoughts together." Then a ghost floated in and class started. About half way, I was half asleep. The teacher was boring and just droned on and on! Do something fun already! We got released with two feet of parchment due on anything in the chapter. I yawned as I sat down at the dinning table. Nothing looked good, but I'd pass out if I didn't eat anything. Also, no doubt I'll have to work out until Monday, five more days, crap. Why oh why does she torture me so?

"So who was Professor talking about that made you freak out so much?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of a chicken leg. I paled.

"My Alchemy teacher." I shivered, goosebumps raising. "You're free to see her testing. Just, don't try to stop her, she won't kill me." Hermione's eyes widened. "She's more of a hands on teacher. Also, you'll get to meet my dad too. That's who tests my godfather."

"Are they that hard?" I nodded, taking a drink of the pumpkin juice. I looked across the hall and saw Maes talking to one of the Slytherins. He caught my eye and nodded. He knew too. I'd forgotten to ask him. I looked at my plate again, and took a small bite of cornbread.

"Hey, you-"  
"Okay, Edlin?" I jumped and glared at the Weasley twins.

"I'm fine, but you better behave." With that I stood up and went to the common room, pulling out a parchment, and started writing to my dad.

Dear Daddy,  
How come you didn't tell me  
you are a wizard? I found out  
by the trophy room. You were  
Ravenclaw's Keeper? Why didn't  
you tell me? I'm doing great, as I'm  
sure Uncle Ed has told you. I'm in  
Gryffindor, and my best friend is in  
Slytherin! How messed up is that?  
I miss you guys. Tell momma I said  
hi, will you? How are you guys? I  
heard that you are coming to test  
Uncle Ed, and that Izumi is coming as  
well. I am screwed.  
Love you guys,  
You're baby girl,  
Edlin

I rolled up the parchment and headed for the owlery. On the way I ran into Maes. "Heading up to send a letter home?" I nodded, and together we made our way up. "Pia!" A small tan barn owl flew down. "We have two letters for home. One for our home, and one for Mr. Mustang, okay?" The bird gave a hoot. Once he left I stared at the sinking sun. "You should get back to the common room and work on homework." I nodded, gave him a hug, and left. It took me no time to finish the essays. Just as I placed them in the bag, Dean and Seamus sat beside me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my pencil and started to draw a landscape. They watched me silently before Dean asked a question that I giggled at.

"Dean, my teacher is coming to test me on how I'm holding up. Maes will be tested too. Also my dad is going to test Professor Elric so he can stay with the Military." I said, giggling again. "No need to worry. Now excuse me, I'm headed to bed." Once I got changed and laid down, Hermione came in with the other girls. I was out in seconds.

**Well? What didja think? Please Review!**


	3. The Testers Arrive

**I'm back, and here to tell you, I, Life's Not Fair, do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist, or Harry Potter. Thank you  
**

_**Read and Review!**_

**Chapter Three**_**  
**_

I shook my head as we left charms. I sighed as I stood up. It'd been about a month, and it was almost Halloween when Harry received a parcel. It didn't take a prodigy to figure out what it was. So I helped Harry take it to the dorm. Of course Malfoy intervened. Once the other teachers got word, they made him leave us alone. Harry got the broom to the common room, and I left. The week passed by slowly and Harry did nothing but complain.

On the night of the feast, I didn't see Hermione anywhere. I frowned and looked around. No sight. Just as I was about to ask, Quirrel ran in, screaming about a troll in the dungeon. I frowned, so when I saw Harry and Ron, take off from the rest, I followed. We found out the troll left the dungeon, and going into a girl's bathroom. Then a terrified scream.

Hermione was in the bathroom.

I ran in and pulled out my chalk, transmuting a hand to grab the troll. "Come on Hermione, lets get to the dorms..." Quirrel, McGonagall, Edward, and Snape ran in. "Well shoot me dead mom!" I mumbled, making Uncle Ed snicker.

"I hardly find this amusing, Professor." He shook it off at Snape's words.

"It's not, but I would have never thought of using a troll as a test..." I gaped at him.

"Edward Von Hohenheim Elric!" I gasped. "You wouldn't dare! They are first timers! You can't..."

"I was talking about you. Now, why did you come looking for him?"

"That was my fault Professor." Hermione covered. "I...I was in the bathroom, crying, so I didn't know that the troll had been let in. Ms. Mustang was worried along with Harry and Weasley." I nodded in agreement.

"I'd even put it against Veritaserum." Snape's lip curled. "I talked the boys into coming with me so I could find her and get her up there as soon as possible."

"Two points for each of you, for shear dumb luck!" I frowned. That had been skill, not luck! "And Ms Mustang, you are to serve detention for recklessly using Alchemy when you are just..."

"Excuse me!" I snapped, not caring if I was being rude. "I have been studying Alchemy since I was for, Professor! I know a lot more then even you! I didn't even know of this so called magic and was happy without it! I shouldn't have came, at least daddy could have taken care of it and trained me himself!" I walked to the door. "Next time you accuse someone, make sure the facts are strait!" And I was gone to the common room. Shockingly, I didn't need to serve the detention. I did however, had to listen to Harry complain about the sport he was playing.

So when the day arrived for the quidditch game, Harry wouldn't eat. I hate when nerves gets to someone.

"You should really eat something." Hermione said, and I agreed. He shook his head, picking at the food.

"You'll need the energy, mate." Ron said, but was actually eating politely. I looked at my plate and took a bite of my egg. Suddenly a glass of something white was under my nose. I looked at the thing for a minute.

"You mother said to make sure you are drinking your milk." I heard an all too familiar voice chide. I glared at Maes. "Damn, you should be my dad's kid, you both hate milk! And you hate being called short..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN DROWN IN A GLASS OF MILK!" I cried, then kids snickered as I calmed down. I stood up and walked away from the table, before long, it was the match and just as Harry spotted the snitch, his broom went berserk. I looked at the teachers' seats and saw two people mouthing words and keeping eye contact. Hermione also saw it.

"It's Snape, he's bewitching the broom." I shook my head.

"Quirrel is also muttering and keeping direct eye contact. I'm going to do something reckless to get their attention." I smirked and stood up like I was headed for the stairs just as Ron stood to yell about cheeting, causing me to fall over the side rail. I screamed, not expecting that to happen. Yes, I was going to 'fall' but had that one planned out. At least it worked and just as George caught me, Harry dove for the snitch. I panted as the twin sat me down beside the boy.

"Are you alright? That had to be scary!" I nodded as I was tackled by a blond mess.

"Oh truth Edlin, don't do that again! Please don't do that again!" Maes said, clutching me close. Lee Jordan was saying something about us, but I still had blood pumping in my ears. Uncle Ed got over his shock and raced to me as well. I was pulled into a hug, but it wasn't by Edward.

"Oh Edlin!" I felt my eyes widen as I turned in the hug.

"DADDY!" I chirped, looking behind him to see Izumi as well. "Sensei!" I raced to hug her. She smiled, then turned into a glare as she faced Edward. Then an Izumi kick was planted on both Elrics' heads. After all I was her only girl student. She checked me over for injuries. Then I blocked her incoming punch to the face.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GETTING THAT CLOSE TO A RAIL! I SHOULD SHIP YOU HOME TO YOUR MOTHER!" I shifted, looking down. "Whatever." Then it dawned on me.

"Sensei, doesn't this make you a witch then?" Edward mumbled something that landed another kick, this time to the stomach. She looked back at me and nodded.

"I was in Gryffindor as well." I smiled. "Your father was in Ravenclaw a few years younger. I like Alchemy better."

"I know! There is no Equivalant exchange!" Dad agreed.

"It seems the Elrics have gotten...out of touch. Maybe even a tad bit flabby." I giggled my agreement. I then noticed someone trying to get through the crowd around us. Then a bang rang through the air.

"Let me through to my daughter!"

"MOMMA!" I bolted through and tackled her. She smiled.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" I nodded and soon we were told to head to the castle. I went with Edward and Maes to introduce my family, and teacher. I took charge.

"Hi, as you probably heard from the match this-'I pointed to my dad'- is my father, Fuhrer Roy 'Flame' Mustang." I saw many pure bloods shift. "And this -'a point to my mom'- is my mother, Riza Mustang nee Hawkeye. The lady beside Professor Elric is my teacher in Alchemy, Izumi, just call her that, Mrs. Curtis, or sensei. They will be here for about a week for a testing. My godfather, Professor Elric, will be assessed by daddy, and I have a yearly check over along with Maes with Izumi, along with Professor Elric." I bowed and went to cling to my mother's arm. Madam Hooch smiled at my father. Not surprising. We were aloud to sit down, and I sat between my parents and Izumi went to Maes' table.

The night flew by without incident. I was aloud to stay with my family in their guest room, and I was grateful. Then I got the news the next morning. To say I took it lightly would be the biggest understatements of understatements in a trillion years.

"You're...pregnant?" I asked, for the fifth time. My mother nodded, smiling. "You're pregnant?" I felt a smile come on. "I get a little brother or sister! Yay!" My momma smiled. "So, that means you guys haven't fought? Oh! You have to meet Shade!" Just then something jumped me. "Shade!" It was indeed my cat. "Momma, this is Shade, my familiar here!" She smiled, rubbing th cat's ears. Shade hissed at my father. "She doesn't like men, it seems." We chatted for a bit before I yawned.

"Best you get to sleep, you have class tomorrow, and a test." I groaned, but climbed onto the second bed. "Night princess." And I was out.

_Running. I was running, why? I don't remember! I looked around to see building collapsing as I tried to reach home. My alchemy gloves in place. I spotted some blue, but it wasn't the military. It was a car that was aflame. I looked around, many things were in chaos. I reached a familiar door and ran in. "MAES!" The boy tackled me just as the place exploded. When I came too, I was before a being that didn't seem to have a body. "Where did Maes go?"_

_"He's already back. Now, do you wish to continue living, or do you feel ready to pass on?"_

_"What the...what kind of stupid question is that! I want to go home."_

_"Then you must promise to seek out every philosopher stone and destroy it." I nodded, and felt a sting on my back as the thing branded me. I screamed in pain._

"Damn it! Wake up Edlin!" My eyes shot open as I breath harshly. "Come on, get ready for class." I nodded and got ready for Potions. This was going to be one of those long days. I managed to get through classes, but when I was told the whole student body would see my test I think I almost fainted, but still ate my lunch. Afternoon classes were cancelled so everyone could see Edward's tests as well. I smirked.

"My daddy is going to win! Uncle Ed has never won."

"Not this time! My dad will win!" Maes argued back. "Lets make a bet, the one that wins gets the other to be their slave for a week." I agreed. So when Uncle Ed transmuted water from thin air, drenching my dad, I pouted. That was so unfair. How could I had known he had been working on that? "Don't worry, I was joking about my end. Though I would do anything you ask. My turn. Dad needs a break." Teacher sparred with him, then the alchemy came in, making it much like the last. Then it was my turn. I took my stance and soon, we were neck and neck. As long as she didn't figure out how to use the same move Edward did, I'd be fine. Sadly, she did use it. So I had to resort to chalk and ink.

I was dodging left and right as she clapped and clapped. My reaction time was slower then hers, and I didn't avoid everything. I hid behind a rock and took my chance to attack. I transmuted a sword and rushed, trying to land a strike. She dodged everything, whereas I had small cuts all over my body. Sadly her body wasn't keeping up with mine. We had to stop because she started to cough up blood.

"Sensei, why didn't you tell me you were getting tired! Uncle Ed, lets help her sit."

"Sit?" Many of the staff gasped. "She should be taken to the Hospital..."

"I assure you, this is normal. Give her ten minutes, and she'll be fine." Daddy said.

"I don't recall her ever being this sick!" McGonagall snapped.

"Because I'm not sick! I used the taboo alchemy." My head of house stiffened. "I'll be fine, Professor McGonagall. I promise." She looked at me. "You pass." I smiled.

"You would have gotten me if you could have continued." She agreed, and I sighed. Soon, she and Uncle Ed faced off. I watched as he held her off just as long as me, then longer. Soon, everyone could see him arm and leg. Teacher had a few cuts as well. I was being treated by my mom as I watched nervously. Then Edward was flung into on the of the stands and held up his hand. Telling her he gave up. He was hurting no doubt. We helped him up to the Hospital Wing just as we laid him down the doors slammed open.

"Mrs Elric, please, he is receiving a healing..."

"I don't care! He damaged it, I know it!"

"What is your mother doing here?" I heard Edward's scared tone.

"You did break it!" He winced at my accusing tone. "Aunt Winwry he's over here!" And with that, us kids fled. This had been a long day, and I am really tired. "I'll see you tomorrow, Maes." And I went to my family's guest room.

**I know the last two chapters are really really short comphared to the first, but sadly I've had the first one for a long time, so these are going to be short. I'd like to thank Hina Kita, Panda123, and the others that have reviewed, or added me/my story to their favorite lists, or have added to their alerts.**


End file.
